<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Портрет Ясона by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484641">Портрет Ясона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020'>fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Портрет нарисован по впечатлениям после прочтения романа, поэтому ничего общего с образом из аниме не имеет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G — PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Портрет Ясона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/65/15/n9CGFlMD_o.jpg">Полный размер</a></p>
  <p>  <br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>